Strategies: Finding Secret Rooms
Secret Rooms These rooms are quite special: while they have some pretty precious loot that could save you, they're sometimes challenging to spot, as they're the only rooms to not naturally show on your map (unless you pick up the map item). When the player finds one, they have to use a bomb in order to blow up the wall obstructing the way to the secret room. This article will give you some tips and tricks to busting down these rooms and discuss special scenarios that are pretty rare but still annoying. "Walls Indicated" Secret Rooms Sometimes, you can find secret rooms by just looking at the walls of the room you're currently in. Here's the case for each and every biome: The Friendly Secret Rooms As the title suggests, these secrets are just gifts. From floor 1 to floor 4, the walls of every room are made out of planks placed vertically. However, if a piece of these walls have planks placed horizontally, congrats! You just found a secret room! Now just place a bomb next to that suspicious wall and you'll have yourself a secret room. You can also get tips from these walls in the following situation: sometimes, the walls can be kinda messy and the walls are not straight. If between these walls you see two blocks placed perfectly like they were a normal wall, needless to say that's quite suspicious. The Deadly Forest Secret Rooms Oh boy... I know that going from "friendly" to "deadly" secret rooms might sound weird, but it's the sad truth. From floor 4 to floor 7, the walls give no help to find secret rooms. The only way to find them will be with tips that will be listed a little lower in this page. Sorry, but for this forest you're on your own. The Standard Secret Rooms After you enter the neon zone, the walls are a little nicer with you, but not as nice as the floors 1-4 walls: you can sometimes see some peculiar details on them like their color or their placement sticking out from the rest of the wall but some of them can be close to invisible, which is why we will see a few ways to discover secret rooms without the help the walls (that doesn't mean you shouldn't use walls' help though, it's just complementary stuff). How To Become A Secret Room Buster So that we've seen that walls can be evil, it's time to train ourselves to find secret rooms even if walls won't help us. Secret Room Placement Usually, the mini-map located on the top right corner of the screen may help you find secret rooms. Here are a few cases: - A secret room being connected to two adjacents rooms. This is probably the most common scenario, so if you are in the forest, you could try placing down some bombs right there. - A secret room being connected to one room only. This one is evil, as it is really difficult to find those if you don't have any help from the land you're in - A secret room being connected to three other rooms. Although these are rarer than the ones connected to two rooms, they're still easier to find, as more walls can give you more clues than other situations. However, there are places where secret rooms cannot be under any circumstances: - A secret room cannot be above a co-op room. - A secret room cannot be above a boss room. - A secret room cannot be out of the map (duh), even if the walls are often giving out clues like there was a secret room there on the borders of the map. Evil Scenarios Wait what? You tried everything I said about secret rooms on a floor but still didn't find anything? Wait don't go down another floor yet! There can't be less than one secret room per floor, so we will find it! I will give you the worst scenarios you could come across... Be careful though, these scenarios can be quite choking... Secret Rooms Below You If you played this game for a while now, you may have noticed that the bottom wall of every single room is completely invisible. Well, who knows, that wall could hide a secret room... If you completed a floor completely without luck, try to bomb the bottom walls of a room. You never know what you could find... Secret Upon Secret You found a secret room? Great job! But wait... That's one big floor for just one secret room... What if you brought a bomb to that secret room? Because yes, it is a possibility to have a secret room connected to only another secret room. That's pretty rare though, but still, stay alert. To Sum Up So now, you have the tools to start busting down all of these secret room. Do keep in mind that there can be from 1 to 4 secret room per floor, so make sure you can find all the secret rooms you can! Just make sure you keep a few bombs in your bag.